Ciao Means Goodbye
by PiWrite
Summary: Romano looked about ready to strangle Peter, "Regina, I'm going home now. I need a break," Thanks to Lady Sandra of Sealand for the story idea! Sequel to My is Like Pi and Two Trees. WARN: Genderbending and OOC ?


**Another Sequel thing to My Love is Like Pi and Two Trees.**

**Her idea summary: Regina and Romano are doing very well but lately Regina been hanging out with male Lichtenstein so Romano is jealous and they get into a fight.**

**I changed it up a bit... So it fit my thoughts better~**

**Names:  
**

**Ivan - Russia**

**Regina - Fem!Lativa**

**Romano - South Italy**

**Feliciana - Fem!North Italy**

**Yong Soo - South Korea**

**Gillian - Fem!Prussia**

**Ed - Estonia**

**Noah - Male!Lichtenstein**

**Francis - France**

**Piper - Fem!Sealand**

**Ludwig - Germany**

**Yue - Fem!China**

**Arthur - England  
**

**Tina - Fem!Finland**

**Matthew - Canada**

**Couple Names  
**

**YongSooxGillian - YongLian**

**RomanoxRegina - Remano**

**NOTE: When I write of these characters, I am speaking of the characters not the countries. Also if I miss anything please inform me! Or if I miss translate something.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Including the idea, it belongs to Lady Sandra of Sealand. **

* * *

Regina snuggled against Romano happily. The two sat at the movie theater, on another date. Even though they were being tailed by Ed, Regina's brother, and Feliciana, Romano's sister, they were perfectly content. They weren't planning on doing anything R rated anyways. A few seats in front of the adorable couple, sat Gillian and Yong Soo, who had begun dating a few weeks back, a month after Gillian and Ludwig broke up. Of course Gillian and Ludwig's break up was due to Ludwig's school transfer.

Due to Francis' stupidity, Romano and Regina's relationship had become public. YongLian and Remano had become the battle between students now, which couple was cuter? Which couple was going to have sex first? Then there were the weird people who were saying that the four would all get together. Those people freaked everyone out.

As the movie ended, Romano kissed Regina gently on the forehead. The two pulled away from their cuddling position and began to walk out of the theater, hand in hand. Gillian and Yong Soo were movie hopping that day, so the two couples would not be double dating.

"Regina!" Regina turned toward the sourced of the sound, feeling nervous. She saw it was Noah, "I thought you were going to ignore me!"

"What're you doing here?" Regina asked her blonde guy friend.

"I'm here with Piper," Noah told her, giving her a charming smile and motioning toward his friend who was now talking to Romano in a hushed voice. Regina and Noah continued to talk, as did Piper and Romano. The more Piper whispered to Romano, the more pissed off Romano looked. Regina kept glancing at her boyfriend as she spoke to her guy friend.

"Er... I should probably go," Regina told Noah sheepishly, "I'm actually on a date right now..."

Noah looked startled, "Ah! I'm so sorry Rei, I didn't mean to bother you two..."

The two froze as they looked at Romano and Piper. Romano looked about ready to strangle Peter, "Shut the fuck up Pipe!" Romano's patience had disappeared, "Regi, I'm going home now. I need a break,"

"O-Okay..." Regina replied quietly. Romano stomped off, Feliciana following him pestering him. Romano shoved her away. Ed headed home after a quick goodbye.

"What'd you say to him!" Noah cried out at Piper.

"Nothing that he wouldn't have started thinking!" Piper replied with a pout.

"What did you say?" Regina asked, almost begging.

"I just told him that it looks like Noah is hitting on you, he said that he wouldn't do that, but I said that it seriously did look like it," Piper grumbled, "He would have started thinking that even if I hadn't said anything, so don't get your bloody arsehole in a knot,"

"Piper that wasn't very nice! I don't think he would have thought that!"

"Of course he would you twat! He's a male and his girlfriend is talking to another male and looks like she's having a blood good time! I don't blame him for leaving!" She spat, "You two might as fucking well get together," Piper stormed off, her pigtails swinging around as she walked off, she stopped, "If you didn't bloody notice him looking at you two uncomfortably when you approached her and began talking, you two are worse than Arthur," Piper continued off. Regina just watched her walk away, toward Romano who looked extremely upset outside the door. Neither Regina nor Noah had noticed him there. Regina stood frozen to her spot, watching Piper approach Romano, ruffle his hair, say something to him, and then them walk away together.

"Are you alright?" Noah asked concerned.

Regina shrieked, "Y-yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"O-of course..."

"You're trailing off and stuttering, are you sure?"

"I-I'm f-fine Noah..."

Noah bit his lip and accepted her answer, "Do you want to find Romano and explain?"

"What is there to explain?" Regina exclaimed, "He didn't accuse me of cheating, he just got upset because he thought I was having a better time with you. Or maybe leave him for you! There is nothing that can _be _cleared up Noah!"

"You should talk to him though Rei," Noah told her.

"Yeah..." The two walked out together. They couldn't find Piper or Romano anywhere they looked.

"Feliciana!" Feliciana was sitting at the park alone, in a daze, "Feliciana!"

"Ve..."

"Feliciana!" Noah yelled.

"Eep!" Felicana snapped back to reality, "Oh, hi," He tone was flat, emotionless. Her tone was almost shunning.

"What's wrong Feli?" Noah asked, worried about his friend.

"What's wrong Feli?" Feliciana mocked, her eyes clouded with hate, "You tell me what wrong, Noah. I haven't seen Romano this upset since Yue left him! What have you done to him," Regina backed up, Feliciana had never been this angry. In fact, Feliciana had never really been angry, except when she had been younger and people were picking on Romano, "You _whore_ I would have never thought you of all people would be able to hurt him this bad, don't bother looking for him Regina Galante. He's probably sulking somewhere," She turned to Noah, "You little ass. Regina isn't the only one at fault, don't think Piper wasn't hurt by you," She jabbed her finger at his chest as if to stab him with a knife. She spun on her heel and walked off.

"You should go home," Noah told Regina quietly.

"O-Okay..."

-TIME SKIP AND FOLLOWING ROMANO-

Romano walked to his class dazed, a lot like Feliciana usually did. Feliciana walked next to him, her head raised and protectively, a lot like Romano usually did. The peopel who had arrived watched the two who had switched roles, Regina had not arrived yet. Gillian spoke first, "What happened?"

Feliciana's look darkened even more than it already was, "That _bitch_ destroyed Roma," Each word were articulated with an accent.

Gillian stopped moving for a moment, not breathing, heart not beating.

"It's not a big deal!" Romano spoke up quickly.

"It is a big deal fratello, you were there for me. I'm here for you,"

"I'm the older sibling Feliciana. You don't need to look out for me, I can watch myself,"

"Not now you can't!" Feliciana argued.

"Non discutere con me Feliciana Vargas," Romano hissed in their native language.

"Ve... scusa fratello..."

"Romano..." Feliciana turned around and Romano leaned to see who was addressing him. Regina stood behind Feliciana.

"Hi Regina," Romano greeted tensely.

"C-can we talk?"

"Maybe later Regina,"

"On the roof at lunch?" Romano nodded his head yes.

Once Regina sat down at her desk and silently began pulling out her books and such Feliciana quietly spoke to Romano, "Fratello, sei sicuro di voler parlare con lei?"

"Sì, altrimenti non avrei accettato, non ti preoccupare Feli,"

"Good luck Roma..."

"Grazie Feli," He patted Feliciana's head and sat down. Feliciana shuffled to her seat slowly and sat down slowly.

Romano impatiently tapped his pencil against his desk, he wanted to get out of class and hurry up and go to soccer practice. The best way to rid of anger is always to vent your anger by kicking balls. Although, there wasn't just anger in his system, there was depression and insecurity. There was no way he was going to let that get out though. He'd willingly kiss Francis over that any day.

_Ring Ring _the bell went off, indicating lunch break. Romano stood up lazily, allowing Regina to leave first. He chatted with Matthew and Antonio for a while, letting some of lunch go by. He got up, grabbed his lunch and made his way to the roof. Romano ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head slightly, "Romano!" He turned, it was Piper, "Are you going to make up with Regina? I'm really sorry I screwed everything up for you..."

Romano sighed, "It's alright Piper, why don't you come with me to the roof. You can apologize too," The two made their way up the stairs.

-TO THE ROOF WITH REGINA-

Regina took a deep breath in. She relaxed her muscles.

_Creeeak _the door opened slowly, revealing Romano and Piper.

"Hey," Romano greeted.

"Hi guys," Piper followed.

Regina waved, "Hi..."

Romano and Piper walked closer, several more feet, "What did you want to talk about?" The question came out of Romano's mouth.

"I-I wanted to talk to you abou-"

"Regina! Did they come?" Noah burst through the door, Piper's face twisted in disgust. She turned away from Noah.

"Sorry about messing with your relationship, I didn't think it would screw it up that much..." Piper apologized quietly.

"You shouldn't have done that, Piper," Noah lectured sternly.

"You have no right to say that Noah," Romano spoke up darkly, "It was less her fault than yours!"

"How so!" Noah spat back.

"You were the one that made it look so fucking much like you were trying to get your dick into her vagina!"

"Romano..." Regina begged, there was no response.

"You're such an asshole!" Piper cried out dejectedly at Noah, tears forming around her eyes. She blinked several times to clear them out.

Romano walked away form Regina and toward Piper, not glancing back, "I think we should end this Regina. This really isn't working out right now,"

"But Romano..." She extended her hand as if she should grab his hand and make him come back to her.

"No buts, Regina," Romano yelled, his eyes pressed close and facing downward, "I don't think I can take this relationship!" Regina's hand didn't move as Romano escorted Piper off the roof, there was a moment of silence, "Ciao Regina."

Noah walked up to her slowly, "I'm sorry Regina, this is all my fault... If I hadn't burst in you two would be together again..."

"It's alright Noah," She pushed a smile on her face, tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you sure Regina?"

"Maybe he was right... Maybe this was for the best," She began walking away, but she collapsed onto her knees, "You go first, I'll see you later Noah," Noah nodded and walked away.

_Click_ the door closed. The smile dropped from Regina's face, her face relaxed, as well as the many more tears that were building up in her tear ducts. She pushed her tan sleeves against her eyes and cried out, "Romano, why? I love you..." She sobbed and sobbed.

_Ring Ring_ the bell rang, class was starting again. She pushed herself to her feet. She stumbled, as if drunk, to the nurses office. She was greeted by Tina, the nurse, "Are you alright Regina? Did Ivan hurt you again?"

"No..." Regina shook her head slowly, "Can I stay here? I don't feel well..."

"Of course Regina, stay as long as necessary,"

The rest of the school year passed slowly, not meaning anything to either Romano nor Regina.

Thus came the end of their second year of high school.

* * *

**Translations:**

Fratello - brother(Italian)

Non discutere con me Feliciana Vargas - Don't argue with me Feliciana Vargas(Italian)

Ciao - Bye(Italian)

Scusa - Sorry(Italian)

Sei sicuro di voler parlare con lei? - Are you sure you want to talk to her?(Italian)

Sì, altrimenti non avrei accettato, non ti preoccupare Feli - Yes, otherwise i would not have agreed, don't worry about it Feli(Italian)

**Warning: Not a happy ending...**

**A bit late for that right? Should there be more? Of course there will be.**


End file.
